


Musings

by DefInitelyCanActuallyRead



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, if this can be called that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-12 06:58:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7924990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefInitelyCanActuallyRead/pseuds/DefInitelyCanActuallyRead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>EDIT 01/09: Changed the title from "In Zootopia" to "Musings".</p><p>Shorts exploring the situation post-movie, from the perspective of minor characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first attempt at anything involving complex character development. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy anyway.

What is this... my ninth cigarette today? Or is it the first one? Is it past midnight? 

I don't know. And I don't really care. I like smoking. There's something about it that makes me feel... safe, as weird and stupid as that probably sounds. It's weird because it's not like it's gonna protect me from anything. And it's stupid because it's slowly killing me. I already cough in a way that gets me weird looks in the streets. I really don't want to know how dark a shade of gray my lungs are. But... Blowing that smoke out of my nose really helps me to... blow some steam. Ugh. God. Nick, get your shitty sense of humor out of here.

…

Nick.

He was my best friend. Well, he technically still is a friend. But he's been so busy with his new job, keeping himself clean... and with Fuzzy Bunny, to have time for anything to do with me.

That damn rabbit.

Before he left for the academy, he just wouldn't shut up about 'Carrots'. 'Carrots' this, 'Carrots' that... I mean, Nick had always been my best friend. Known each other since we were stupid kits. Been working together for years. And then, one day, out of fuckin' nowhere, boom, Fluffbutt barges in, picks his ass off the street, makes him a cop, and they go for crazy fuckin' adventures to 'make the world a better place'. 

And I'm still here. With nothing but my cigarette butts.

I miss the good ol' days with Nick. Hustlin' zootopian streets. Makin' cash out of mammals' naivety. Makin' fun of the particularly gullible ones. Chillin' in the back of the van.

Feels good to remember, when you're forgotten.

Make that world better all you want. My world was as good as it could be. And then you decided to go 'make it better'.

Whoopty-fucking-doo.

...Why am I feeling so angry? I need one more cigarette.

...I don't have any more.

Fuck my life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Hm. 

I guess I was wrong.

…

These two. What is it about these two that makes them so damn efficient. 

First, the first ever rabbit officer is assigned to me. Then the ambitious little shit already forces my hoof, and takes on the Missing Mammals Case. And then she goddamn solves it, and uncovers a political conspiracy at the same time. With the help of a smug, snarky-ass fox, of all mammals. Then they both uncover what turns out to be the second layer of the conspiracy, only this time much more dangerous. And then what, six months later? Something like that. That fox is in my ranks. 

First assignment as a duo. Street racer. They shut him down not an hour after being assigned the case.

Just what is it, and where can I find some more for these sorry backwards-tailed excuses for officers that crawl along the floors of my precinct. A rabbit metermaid and an average fox made me and my biggest, toughest, and strongest look like goddamn amateurs. Something is horribly wrong with this world.

...Which is why we really need these two.

Just what is it.

I really don't know.

But God help me, they better not ever run out of whatever it is.


	3. Chapter 3

Heheh! Now that is two weeks guaranteed, right there! Finally some time to kick back and focus on something else.

...I'm hungry, though.

I'mma find me a good ol' sandwich. Tired of bug-kebabs. 

Let's just hope I don't get kicked out again. I mean, seriously, it's hard enough already for me to actually afford something to eat, then they won't even let me in to buy shit when I do have enough? Fucking speciests.

It was all that bunny's fault.

Bitch got me in jail for a night, then she started hanging out with fucking Wilde... How did that even happen, too? Of all the street mammals in this goddamn city, he's the one that starts painting himself a badge? 

And how the hell did they get on that rat-sized skunk's good side? They almost fucking got me killed! 

I can't believe those mobsters, man. They're fucking everywhere now. And if even the cops get involved...

I'd rather not think about that.

My life's already hard enough.

Anyway, time to get myself that sandwich! That'll take my mind off a corrupted Zootopia. 

Because, honestly? I like this fucking city just like it is now.

Full of mammals with too much money.

And this sandwich has my name on it.

Viva la vida!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like this guy needs some more joy in his life.
> 
> He's weirdly endearing.


End file.
